


Where the Day was Night and the Night was Day

by pinkempress



Category: Pocket Monsters: Sun & Moon | Pokemon Sun & Moon Versions, Pocket Monsters: Ultra Sun & Ultra Moon | Pokemon Ultra Sun & Ultra Moon Versions
Genre: Changes from the readers view to an all-knowing view w/o warning, Emotional Manipulation, Eventual Smut, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Guzma is 25, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, No protag in the world you appear in, Protag comes from USUM world to the SM world, Protagonist is 23, Sad with a Happy Ending, Slight time rewind, change of heart
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-20
Updated: 2017-12-21
Packaged: 2019-02-17 08:52:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,142
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13073427
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pinkempress/pseuds/pinkempress
Summary: Necrozma shattered the world you knew through a light-stealing feat. The sting of your failure caused your flight to a world reverse of your own, where there would still be a chance for you to live and save the day. Showing up through the Ultra Wormhole Lusamine forced Nebby to create in Aether Paradise, your emergence shocked everyone in the room. Suddenly, you were faced with the people you left behind: Lusamine, Lillie, Gladion, Hau, and Guzma. The Lunala which brought you here vanished back into Ultraspace, closing the wormhole behind it.





	1. Chapter 1

The shock which consumed Lusamine’s expression faded into one of curiosity. She looks you up and down before commenting, “Now this is certainly more interesting than Ultra Beasts. Where have you come from, dear?” 

Why are they all standing around as if Necrozma isn’t about to destroy everything? 

With shaky hands, you answer, “I come from a place where Ultra Beasts are the least of your concerns! Why aren’t you all preparing for confronting Necrozma?” 

No one in the room seems to know a lick of what you’re going on about. It seems like the place you’ve stumbled upon hasn’t encountered the same issues as yours. Lusamine looks down at you on the ground with a sympathetic smile. 

“I haven’t heard of any Necrozma. If you tell me about where you’ve come from, I can help you,” She extends her hand to help you up. 

Knowing too well of Lusamine’s manipulative nature, you take caution in accepting her offer. Your eyes go to Lillie, who looks just as panicked as you do. Everyone in the room looks uncomfortable except for her mother.

“Lusamine, what’s going on here? I thought you’d be on your way to Ultra Megalopolis right now?” Addressing her by name, she looks intrigued. Now that you think back on it, she's looking at you the same way as when she went on about the beauty of Alola in your reality. Were you her new obsession? 

Clearly this world is not an exact parallel to your own. If the same timeline was being played out, her and Guzma would be on their way to getting their asses whooped by Solgaleo-fused Necrozma. But for some odd reason, she was on her way to catch Ultra Beasts.

Seeing all the friends you left behind to their inevitable dooms at your hands, and introducing yourself to a world that shared every physical trait to the one you knew, but not its problems, you start to panic. Before you can command your legs to stay put, you’re running from the facility at full speed. 

Lusamine, looking displeased at your sudden disappearance, turns to Guzma and demands, “Go after her, and don’t you come back until you’ve learned all there is to know about the dimension from which she came!” Turning to her children, in a stale tone, she tells them, “The two of you, get out of my sight. You need not worry for me, I will remain here until I’m guaranteed that girl’s allegiance!”


	2. No Place Like Home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> With nowhere to go, you end up at the place most Alolan delinquents are.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's a slow and kinda depressing beginning, but with a premise like this one, it's impossible to make it happy from the start. 
> 
> Funny that no one's asked your name yet!

There’s no place for you to go here. If there was no other version of yourself, that meant your mother wouldn’t have moved here, either. She’s still in Sinnoh, given that she even exists. The weight of this reality crushes your chest as tears drip into a small body of water in Ula’ula Meadow. Sulking isn't going to help, but what else could you do? 

Your friends were dead. 

“Yo.” 

A familiar voice calls for your attention. Guzma's perched on the platform above. Encountering the living version of someone you were currently mourning threatened to pulverise your sanity. Alas, it was oddly comforting. 

Turning your head away so he can’t see your puffy eyes, you greet him with, “She has no idea what she’s wishing for. Ultra Space is a fucking nightmare!” 

Guzma lets out an unconcerned sigh, “Whatever, that ain’t what I came to fetch ya for anyway. Got a place?” 

It's obvious he clearly doesn’t care for your predicament, so you reply straightforwardly, “No.” 

“Then get your ass to Po Town. Home to many lil shits like you who ain’t know their purpose,” 

“I’m not joining your team.” 

He seems offended by your comment. “Did I fuckin’ ask you to? Get up here before you catch something, it’s freezin’ at night,” 

Right, it was night time. Normally it would be day at this hour, but looks like this place is 12 hours apart from where you came. 

With no fight left in you, Guzma takes your hand and lifts you up from the ground, onto the wood planks. He’s stronger than you initially believed, with a body far from petite he has no qualms about bearing your weight. After brushing off your dirtied shorts, the two of you start heading north. 

The silence is awkward, so to start conversation, he says, “I know you ain’t hyped to talk about your home, so forget it.” 

At the mention of it, the tears inevitably start rolling again. You’re afraid that if you try to speak, the words will catch. Guzma’s the last person you’d want to be comforted by, especially since he was by-far one of the most insensitive people you knew.

This sight puts him off guard, “The fuck happened that’s got you like this?” 

“Everyone’s dead!” Your scream startles the pokemon in the meadow. “All of you are dead and it’s all my fault!” Hands bunched up in your hair, you uncontrollably sob. 

“Whoa, get it together, girlie,” Guzma takes your hands in his to stop you, “Cut that shit out.” 

Cries refusing to dissipate, he frustratingly pulls you into a hug. Surveying the area to make sure no one else was around, he keeps you firmly wrapped in his arms. 

Eventually, you get it together and wipe your eyes. “I’m s--,” 

“Shush it. Let’s go,” Instead of releasing you, Guzma keeps an arm around your shoulder as the two of you finish the trek to Po Town.

Before entering, he takes his arm off. 

The grunts awake at this hour gather to welcome their boss back, but looks of excitement are replaced by confusion when their eyes meet you. None of them question it, of course, but it's still off-putting. When you enter the Shady House, Plumeria looks down at you both from the top floor. 

“New recruit?” She calls down. 

“...’Course!” He shouts back up.

He whispers while leading you up the stairs, “Don’t say shit ‘bout the prez. 'Specially not if Plumes asks, got it?” 

Without reason for refusal, you nod your head in agreement. Guzma gives the responsibility of you to Plumeria, who begrudgingly takes you to the bathroom for a much needed cleanse.

“So,” She begins while blowing bubblegum, “What’s your story, kiddo?” 

“...I’m actually...in my twenties,” Knowing that the Team Skull grunts were all teenagers, you're worried of her reaction. 

Instead of suspicion, Plumeria shrugs, “It’s cool. Boss and I are, too. Yo, take off those muddy clothes and put this on,” She throws white shorts and a black tank top, adorned with a white criss-cross, in your direction, “Take a shower, too. Water's chilly but you look pretty banged up,” Following a closer look at your body, Plumeria expresses further concern, “Yeah, you look really banged up! What the hell happened to you?” 

You’d failed to notice that your body was littered with bumps and scrapes. “I-I don’t know,” 

She gives you a thoughtful look before patting you on the shoulder, “Nah, no need to tell me, sweetheart. Just soap it up and we’ll figure out your shit for you,”

With that, she leaves you alone in the bathroom. In the mirror, you're surprised to see that your face is all sorts of whack. Smeared makeup, puffy bags under your eyes. A shower is the prime course of action. 

Cold water running down your body, you contemplate your new life. Coming to the conclusion that this could be a new start, you focus on forgetting the world you once knew. Let it fade like a bad dream. 

Guzma is waiting outside the door when you emerge with the Team Skull attire. 

“You’re special so I gotta keep a close eye on ya. Also, uh…” He scratches the back of his neck nervously, “Keep your chin up, girlie.” 

From the corner of your eye, the sudden bright colours of Plumeria’s hair catches your attention. 

“Not like you to give attention to a newbie, boss. Got a crush on her?” She nudges his arm and quickly backs away. 

Rolling his eyes, Guzma drily replies, “You’re funny, Plumes.” Before turning away and leaving for his room. 

Plumeria exhales softly and confides that, “G ain’t been normal lately.” 

These people’s problems pale in comparison to your own. Instinctively, however, you try to make her feel better, “Maybe it’s a phase. Let it pass and he’ll--” 

“You know anything about him?" She cuts you off, "Even though he’s rough around the edges, G’s always down for a laugh with people he’s close to.” 

“...I’ve heard things about him, but...I don’t know him.”

Realising her mistake, Plumeria waves you off and shakes her head, “Don’t know what got into me. Sorry about snappin' on you. Listen,” She motions towards the bedroom door across the hall, “I’m going out for the night and you look pretty messed up tired, so feel free to crash in my bed.” 

“...I’ll take you up on that.” 

She quietly makes her way out of the house. As you walk towards her room, there are grunts who stare at you maliciously, and others with interest. Their gaze pressures you to pick up the pace, and within seconds you’re safely behind the door. 

A good night’s sleep is what you need.


	3. Mask It

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You have a weird dream before Guzma makes you battle him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is short because I just wanted to get something out there before I go on vacation. 
> 
> Anyone looking out for my other fic, sorry but it won't be updated until I'm back.

During your slumber, you find yourself in a white room. 

A dream? In the middle of the floor, there’s an object which casts a long shadow behind it. Cautiously stepping towards it, you discover that it’s a mask of some sort. The only details you can make out on it are darkened eye-holes. Before you can properly contemplate whether or not wearing it was a good idea, you find the mask planted on your face. 

Struggling to rip it off, your dream starts turning into a suffocating nightmare, but thankfully not before someone startles you awake. Your eyes flutter open, greeted by a room no brighter than it was last night. The constant downpour here obscures the sun at all hours. A grunt, with pink hair, is standing in the doorway. 

“You been sleepin’ all day, it’s pretty much past noon now,” She starts. It’s weird to see her without the bandana on. “Figured you wouldn’t want to be knocked out anymore so here I am, your saviour!” 

There’s no putting your finger on it. Although you vaguely remember that you’ve suffered through something extreme, your lost friend’s names blurr in your mind. “Where am I?” 

She tilts her head at you. “At the mansion, o’ course. Oh, I forgot,” Taking a neatly folded pile of clothes from behind her, the grunt places them on the foot of your bed. “Your clothes are washed, but you might wanna keep that on if you’re ‘tryna get accepted.” 

With that, she leaves you all alone. Removing yourself from the comfy blanket, you lay out your clothes on the bed without getting up. These have been through a lot. The thigh highs, shirt, and shorts all have tattered holes. Might as well keep on the Skull outfit, though you pick and choose which accessories to adorn yourself with. The hat and face mask stay off. 

For the first time since you got here, you remove the pokeballs from your bag to let your team stretch out. Despite your mind blocking out most of shitty events you’ve been through, your team is left out of it. They’re ecstatic to see you, many licks and cuddles coming your way. It’s hard to satiate all their needs for attention at once, but you manage it. They’re all pretty powerful pokemon, as you worked your absolute hardest to train them. You try to remind yourself that every lost battle was due to your own incompetence as a trainer; no matter the level, if the trainer is poorly educated on battles, the pokemon are doomed to fail. By the time you’ve finished comforting all your partners, you fail to notice Guzma looking on from the left opened door. 

“Got yourself a decent team,” He comments with his arms crossed, “Should let them out for fresh air with mine.” 

Is he challenging you? 

“I don’t know. I’m rusty,” Yeah, you’re bad, which is what led to...some big disappointment which you have a hard time recalling. He’s staring at you in such a way that refuses no as an answer. “...Okay.” 

Guzma heads outside without waiting up for you. You’re not worried for the battle so much as you’re concerned about brushing your teeth and getting something to eat. 

By the time you get outside, he’s been waiting out in the rain so long his normally puffy hair is a deflated mess. Judging from his facial expression, he doesn’t care that much. 

With Ultra Ball in hand, he eagerly asks, “You ready for big bad Guzma, girlie?” 

“I’ll be honest,” You reply while preparing your Love Ball, “I don’t know.” 

A crowd starts to gather as your battle ensues.

**Author's Note:**

> This is the introduction to the new fanfic I'm going to be writing. It's a little side project since my interest in my main fic is greater, but I hope you guys like this one, too.


End file.
